


Sleep

by Clever_Raptor



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Napping, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This person just fell asleep on me in the subway but they're cute so whatever' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Cassie was tired, through and through. She was in town at the convention center speaking to other doctors about how to keep down the rate of infectious diseases and newly mandated prevention/containment measures. Because she was only about one hour away from the city, instead of driving; she had taken the subway. Save gas and she wouldn't have to fight for a parking spot. Score. One would think that 12pm there wouldn't be that many people riding on the subway and that there would be a ton of seats open, right? Wrong. There were maybe two open seats, she was quick to nab one. She was the 7th stop. All she had to do was keep awake and pay attention, passing out could wait until she got home.

Cole was exhausted but still wired. He had to babysit the system that he had been working on to make sure it didn't overload with the work put onto it. This was one of the biggest conventions for this year. A lot of bigwigs went to either speak or listen. He, of course, couldn't actually go to any of the panels because he was in a room no bigger than a closet with the company of 1 fan blowing on the radios to make sure they didn't overheat. There was also the factor in that he was not a doctor.

Cole rushed to make it to the subway in time. Sometimes not having a car really sucked. He was the 10th stop from where he was now. Running into the car, he looked around. _'Great, just my luck,'_   he thought. _'Only one seat left and no hooks to help me stand up. Alrighty, seat it is.'_  

Taking the last seat, Cole kept his eyes forward and dug out his Ipod, putting his headphones in and setting his computer bag on his lap. Resigned to not being able to get much sleep that night, he let his music take his mind away. The subway was only on the 4th stop when he felt something on his arm and shoulder. Cole looked down at what was touching him and blinked. Then blinked again. His mind not comprehending as to what was happening.

A head of blonde hair was what he was seeing, when his mind finally put two and two together. He cautiously moved, so he could see her face. _'Whoa, she's cute!'_   His mind exclaimed. There's something that not many people knew about Cole. That Cole.... was a big ol' softie. His greatest pleasure came from making sure people were comfortable and cozy.

He was almost always the last one awake when hanging out with friends. So naturally, he made sure everybody had pillows and blankets; stretched their legs out so they didn't wake up with charlie horses, etc. He would always offer his shoulder to somebody sleeping to make sure they were comfy. So when he all of a sudden had a blonde woman sleeping on his shoulder, who was cute to boot, he didn't wake her up. He honestly didn't have the heart. She really did look like she was exhausted. Cole examined her. Just because he couldn't sleep yet didn't mean that he wouldn't allow her not too.

Cole shifted in his seat to make sure his butt wouldn't go to sleep and carefully lifted his arm to put it up on the back of the woman's seat. In doing so, he skillfully moved her to be almost up against his chest without even touching her. And just like that, if anybody had been paying attention, they would have said that they looked like a couple with one looking out for the other.

Pretty soon his stop was coming up, and he had to regrettably wake the woman up. Cassie was deep asleep...and strangely comfortable. So when she was being gently shook, she just burrowed her head into the warmth and tried to stay sleep. But a low chuckle vibrated beneath her ear and brought her fully out of her sleep like somebody had thrown a glass of cold water on her face.

Gasping, Cassie whipped herself upright from where she had apparently been resting on a strange man. _'Oh my god, he's handsome!'_ Were her thoughts, which were swiftly followed by _'I fell asleep on a complete stranger! But he's cute!'_   Her mind gleefully supplied.

“I'm so so so sorry! I must have been more tired than I thought I was to have fallen asleep on you. Umm, which stop are we on?” She hesitatingly questioned.

“We're just about to my stop, which is the 10th one from the convention center.” He responded.

“OH MY GOD! I MISSED MY STOP! AND THIS IS THE LAST SUBWAY UNTIL 6AM! HOW AM I EVER GOING TO GET HOME!?” Cassie started panicking and started to loose her breath because of her panting. She was at least thirty minutes from her home and that would be at least about an hour long walk. _'And it's past 12am and it's dark out and I'm all alone.'_   She started to tear up from her panic.

Cole watched her eyes go wide and weathered her panicked rant. But when she started crying, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “You can stay with me for the night and get the subway back in the morning. I promise that I'm not a creep taking advantage of you. I genuinely don't want you to be walking by yourself at this late at night.”

Sniffling, she looked at him with watery eyes. “You promise?”

“Yeah, yeah of course I promise.” Cole said. The subway stopped and they both exited, walking back up to street level. “My apartment is just a few minutes away. Come on.”

Meekly Cassie followed him, keeping silent the entire way. “I have a roommate named Ramse, he's a good guy; known him since we were kids. He won't lay a finger on you, that I promise. He's got his own code, complex as shit but he's got a good moral compass.” Cole kept up the stream of chatter to make her feel a bit more relaxed since the subway.

Eventually he was putting his keys in the lock of the door to his apartment , swinging it open, he saw Ramse was on the couch watching TV. “Hey, uh Ramse?” Ramse turned to look at his roommate when he caught sight of the woman standing behind him.

“Is this what I think it is? It's about damn time!” Ramse grinned.

“No you dweeb, she missed her stop on the subway and I don't want her walking.”

“Oh shit, really? Man that sucks big time, I'm sorry. You going to bed?”

“Yeah.”

“I'll keep the volume down then, night.”

Cole just gave a small smile at Cassie and shrugged. “Come on, my room's this way.” Gathering up blankets and pillows, Cole plopped them on the floor. “Alright, make yourself comfortable.” Seeing him gesture to the bed, Cassie nodded and slipped her jacket and shoes off before climbing into his bed and laying down.

“Hey, uh, my name's Cassie. We never got properly introduced.” Cassie said quietly.

Cole made himself comfortable on the floor before responding. “My name's Cole. Night Cassie.” Cole put his arms behind his head and smiled. 'Cassie, what a pretty name.' Before rolling over and going to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review my monkeys!


End file.
